Jack Atlas
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Evolving Duel! Stardust VS Red Demons * Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Bonds Beyond Time | favorite food = Cup Ramen | age = 19 | gender = male | relatives = * Unnamed parents (Deceased) * Martha (foster mother) | affiliation = Signers | previous team = The Enforcers | anime deck = * Power | manga deck = Fire/King | wc09deck = King's Pride | wc10deck = * Dragon's Lair * Dragon's Sanctuary * Reigning Dragon | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Jack Atlas is Yusei Fudo's rival as well as one of his many friends in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Jack is one of the Signers with a Mark of the Dragon on his right arm. In the Japanese anime his name is spelled both "Jack Atlus" and "Jack Atlas". Kazuki Takahashi has also spelled the name "Jack Atlas".Yu-Gi-Oh! (bunkoban) Volume 21: afterword. Design Jack's character design is by Shuji Maruyama. Jack has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. His other accessories include a neckband, similar to the one worn by Yugi Muto, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Personality In the English dub, Jack has an Australian accent, words like "Little", "Better" and "Settle", he says like "Lit'l", "Bet'r" and "Set'l". Other words he uses in the English anime are words like 'I' 'my' and 'me', he says like "ai", "moi" and "mei". He makes puns on biking. Jack's personality is similar to Seto Kaiba's; he is somewhat cold-hearted, and often acts as an anti-hero. Jack is an arrogant man at the beginning of the story who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself and his audience. However, after losing to his former friend Yusei, Jack realizes what he's been missing as King and decides on starting his own journey to becoming a real duelist. Upon meeting Carly Carmine, he realizes the error of his ways, and tries to repay Yusei and the others. Jack can be manipulative, up to the point of even using his friends to get what he wants. However, he eventually realizes the error of his ways and becomes less manipulative. During his Duels he states that he enjoys entertaining the crowd and as such is often very theatrical with his duels along with saying "Let's kick this Turbo Duel into overdrive!" at the beginning of his professional duels. When he wins a Duel, he will often say, "Who's the Master of Faster? Who rules the Duel? That's right, it's me, Jack Atlas!" He has many nicknames referring to his skill as a duelist including "the Master of Faster", "King of the Cards", or "The King". In the Japanese version he is known as the King of D-Wheelers but mainly goes by The King. He talks of himself in the third person and tells the crowd, before, during, and after his duels, that "There is only one King! That is me!" During his duel with Goodwin, Jack states that he gives up becoming King and is fighting for Carly and the rest of his friends. After Goodwin's defeat, he works with Yusei and Crow to help those in need rather than focusing on his own ambition, but he still maintains a grumpy attitude. Jack has few applicable or even social skills other than dueling and has been consequently fired from several jobs in one day. He also has problems with spending money as Crow grills him for spending 3000 yen ($32) on a single cup of coffee and being 36000 yen ($384) in debt to said coffee shop. Also, he has a great love for ramen that spans from his early days when he would eat ramen along with his friends at Martha's home. In the English dub, his personality is quite a bit more malicious and his redemption and change of personality is lessened considerably, compared to his original Japanese counterpart; he framed his former friend Rally with the Duel Runner chip, for example, when in the original, Rally stole it himself and Jack is completely uninvolved and oblivious. He also remains quite mean, harsh and arrogant after his meeting with Carly, versus his greatly softened original counterpart who seems much more like a man who actually makes attempts to redeem himself. Biography Childhood Jack's parents were killed during the Zero Reverse incident. As a child, Jack was a lone wolf and never played with the other children. Later, he met Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan and became one of their best friends. He was fostered by Martha. Team Satisfaction .]] In their teens, Jack, Yusei and Crow met Kalin Kessler and formed The Enforcers as a way to improve their lives in Satellite, by becoming the best duelists in Satellite. After conquering all of Satellites zones, Kalin changed, taking dueling so seriously he forced a kid into a Duel and proceeded to beat him up, after winning. Unhappy with Kalin's attitude, Jack and Crow left the team. After learning that Kalin was on the run from Sector Security, Yusei approached Jack to ask him to help. The reunited gang caught up with Kalin in an abandoned storage building. They told him he has changed and tried to get him to abort the battle with Security. After Yusei refrained Kalin from further attacking a badly beaten Security, Crow and Jack hold Kalin in a room, while Yusei tried to convince Security that he, himself, was the leader, in the hopes Kalin wouldn't be arrested. However Kalin got arrested, ultimately ending the team. Later life in Satellite Yusei and Jack spent much of their time with Nervin, Blitz, Tank and Rally afterwards. Jack came into possession of the card "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack dueled and defeated Yusei, afterwhich he told Yusei that one cannot win a Duel with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards alone, only with them joined up. He pointed to his heart as he said all you need to amass yourself victory is right here. At the time, Yusei did not understand what he meant. Jack eventually fell out with Yusei after a difference in goals. Jack aspired to be a King and spent a lot of his time setting in a throne in an abandoned theater. He spent little time with his friends, although Rally occasionally visited. Jack once saved Rally from a group of bullies, but didn't sticked around to converse. Inside the theater, he met Lazar, who came on behalf of Rex Goodwin. He convinced Jack that his birthmark is special and that he can become a King in New Domino City. In order to did so, he told Jack to steal Yusei's Duel Runner and "Stardust Dragon" card and escape through a pipeline into the city. Accepting Lazar's offer, Jack tied Rally up and left him in a boat floating in the sea. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. Jack forced Yusei to choose between himself and Rally's life in order to get what he was after. After Yusei dove into the water to save Rally, Jack took Yusei's "Stardust Dragon", as well as the Duel Runner. He then made his way into New Domino through the trash pipeline. Life in New Domino City At an unspecified time, the Duel Runner Jack took breaks down. In the English version, his new Duel Runner, Phoenix Whirlwind (Wheel of Fortune in the Japanese version) is the old Duel Runner, after several modifications. Jack then became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin who tries to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the King of Duelists, he was adored by the New Domino City public and his fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures. Also, at an unspecified time Jack faced Bolt Tanner in a Turbo Duel and defeated him on his first turn. Two years later, when Yusei ventured off into New Domino City to take back his "Stardust Dragon" card, he and Jack had a rematch, but it was interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious red-colored dragon, later revealed to be the Crimson Dragon. He later learned from Goodwin that he is a "Signer", a savior predicted to prevent the resurrection of a dark god by a Pre-Incan civilization. Although conflicted about maintaining his title even though he technically lost to Yusei, Jack complied with Goodwin's plans in the hope of truly validating his title by finally defeating Yusei in the Fortune Cup and gave "Stardust Dragon" back to Yusei as a sign of competition. Fortune Cup finals Yusei faced Jack for the title of King of Turbo Duels, as he has beaten every opponent on the Fortune Cup. Before their Duel commenced, Jack recounted the events that happened 2 years ago that lead ultimately to the road of him becoming King. Also, now that he was finally facing Yusei, he told Goodwin to let Rally and the others go since, there is no further need for them to been held hostage. Before their Turbo Duel started, Yusei saw them on the screen, and once they were free, Jack said that there was nothing holding them back. During the duel, Jack refused to let Yusei win, revealing that in order for him walk to the path of becoming the King, 2 years ago he gave up everything by turning his back on Satellite and on everyone else he knew. Thus, thinking that all of that happened because of the dragon birthmark, he believed now that Yusei has the chance to become King without giving up anything. Jack did not want that to happen. As he dueled against Yusei, once again the Crimson Dragon appeared, and took Jack, Yusei, Luna and Akiza to another dimension, showing them visions. Jack told Yusei to continue since, it's their duel that is responsible for them being there. He pushed Yusei, thinking that he will finally win. Jack unleashed his devastating combo, however Yusei has already foreseen this, and managed to counter. Yusei's "Stardust Dragon" unleashed its final attack destroying Jack's "Red Dragon Archfiend", consuming the last of Jack's Life Points; The duel runner he was on was completely destroyed and Jack crashed into a guard rail. Jack was thrown from his duel runner and was badly injured. Yusei was announced as the new king and Jack was carried out on a stretcher after Jack gave some words of wisdom to Yusei. Dark Signers Jack was transferred to Domino Hospital to recover away from the prying eyes of the public. Carly Carmine sneaked into the hospital, disguised as a nurse in an attempt to interview him. Trudge, now under the Dark Signers' control, suddenly came and challenged Jack. Jack's arm was broken at the time, so he asked Carly to assist him in the duel and hold his cards. Jack and Carly managed to defeat Trudge, blowing up a portion of the hospital in the process. Before Jack fainted, he asked Carly to get him out without notifying the reporters outside. Carly snuck him out on a gurney as a body with a sheet over it. Jack woke up in Carly's place after envisioning a meeting with the Dark Signers in a dream. Carly went into Jack's room only to find the man gone. She then followed him to the monorail where he was attempting to get on the train to leave. In the end, Carly convinced him to come to an amusement park with her in the intention of having him relax so she could interview him. She changed her mind however after hearing how hurt he was over losing the title of King to Yusei Fudo. After spending some time with Carly, Jack started to show signs of guilt for betraying his friends and shame for how he let Goodwin use him. Carly suggested that the real Jack Atlas was returning and that the old Jack was the real one defeated by Yusei. She suggested that it was fine for him to become a real King now (in the dub, she suggested that Jack should say sorry to his friends, mainly Yusei). Jack put on his jacket and agreed with her, after which he vowed to never let himself get used by people again. Jack responded to a call at Carly's apartment from Mina and flies back to Satellite. Here he watched the Duel between Yusei and Kalin. Yusei got impaled in the course of the fight and is taken away by Crow to receive medical attention. Jack demanded the helicopter be landed, but Mina tells him that he had nowhere to go without his Duel Runner. Jack was forced to go back to New Domino and wait for the next Dark Signer attack. After returning to the city, he and Mina told Carly she had best not get involved and Jack broke her camera's memory chip to hide the conflict between the Signers and the Dark Signers. After Jack's Duel Runner was repaired by Goodwin, he told Mina that he would go to Satellite and make his own "road" rather than "Road of the King" he had previously been on. After the Arcadia Movement headquarters were damaged by a Dark Signer attack, Jack evaded the flaming geoglyphs as they form. He made his way to the building, unaware that Carly is the Dark Signer responsible. After the Duel, he came across Luna, Leo, Yanagi, and Tanner leaving the building. They told Jack that Akiza was inside and may need help. Jack entered the building to look for her and found Carly's broken glasses inside. He found Akiza unconscious and took her out of the building, unable to find Carly in time. Jack immediately took Akiza to the hospital to get help for her, thinking Carly had been sacrificed to the Earthbound Immortal. Akiza was in a comatose state and is visited by her parents Hideo and Setsuko. Jack told them that Yusei may be able to help her, which he does in the end. He also says that the Signers still have a lot to learn about each other, and the only way they met each other was through Yusei. Jack, along with the others Signers, were invited by Rex Goodwin to his house to learn more about the Signers and Dark Signers. He was told that the Signers are drawn together and guided by faith. After learning about the Dark Signer's powers, Jack believed Carly to be among their victims, who were sacrificed when the two Earthbound Immortals were summoned. Seeing how much Yusei was afraid of Kalin, and that he has lost confidence after his last encounter, Jack punched Yusei in the hopes that a fight would cause Yusei to regain his determination. Yusei thanked Jack and accepted that they must fight the Dark Signers to protect people. Hearing this Jack remembered that he must protect Carly. After the Dark Signers unleashed the Black fog on Satellite, Jack along with the other Signers, Leo and Mina are flown by a helicopter piloted by Trudge to Satellite. In Satellite they meet up with Martha, who was happy to see Jack back after many years. The reunion was cut close as Yusei found out that Rally, Crow and the others have disappeared. Mina became greatly upset over Jack's feeling for Carly after seeing him with her glasses while he was saying that he was fighting for people. During supper, Roman appeared in order to duel. Jack wanted to duel him but is stopped by Yusei, who tells him that its too dangerous to Duel a Dark Signer here. Following Yusei's instructions, Jack took Martha and the kids to safer place. John, Mitch, and Taka snuck away to watch the Duel and to help Yusei however they could. As Roman summons his Earthbound Immortal, Jack quickly appears and rescues John and Mitch from being sacrificed. After Yusei's match against Roman Goodwin concludes, Jack, Akiza, Luna, along with Leo, are there, as the rest of the Dark Signers show themselves. After Jack realized Carly is one of them, he chased after her and asked why is she one of them. Carly responded, "If you want to know the answer, come to see me". The Signers split up to face their respective opponents at the four control units for the Original Ener-D Reactor. Jack took his Duel Runner to the Hummingbird tower, where Carly showed herself on her own Duel Runner. During their Duel, Carly used the card "Enlightenment", causing Jack saw an alternate future in which he lost his duel against Carly and died. Carly kissed him, reviving him as a Dark Signer (in the dub, he gets infected by the spreading darkness), and together they defeated the Signers. They turned the world into a Hell, in which they ruled as King and Queen. During the course of the vision, Carly's glasses sliped from Jack's coat, causing him to remember Carly as she normally was and to snap out of the vision. Jack told Carly that that wasn't the fate she truly wanted and activated his trap card while showing her her glasses. It allowed Carly the choice between recovering her own life points or damaging Jack for half the attack power of her Fortune Lady Earth. Carly turned to accept the choice of inflicting damage on him when she hesitated and, in the end, turned down a chance to win the Duel in favor of saving Jack. However, her Earthbound Immortal, "Aslla piscu" possessed her and forced her to continue the Duel. She managed to summon her Earthbound Immortal after this possession. Following this summon, Jack began to focus hard on trying to save Carly. This caused the 5 Marks of the Dragon to left the other four Signers and appeared on Jack's back, allowing him to Summon "Majestic Red Dragon". Jack attempted to end the Duel in a Draw, deciding that if he had to cause Carly's death that it would be acceptable if he died along with her. However, Carly's normal self managed to took control and activated a trap card that forced her to lose. She and Jack embraced before she turned to dust, Carly finally confessing her love to him. Jack proceeded to activate the control unit. After Akiza's Duel with Misty, the sun set before the final unit can be activated and the Condor geoglyph appeared on the sky. The King of the Underworld appeared from the original Ener-D reactor, and moved towards the City. The Crimson Dragon transported Jack and his companions to Goodwin's island residence. Jack noticed the Stairway to the Dragon Star has smashed through a building. Goodwin stood at the top of the stairway, where he revealed that he has became a Dark Signer and became a Signer by attaching Roman's arm to himself. Goodwin prepared to sacrifice a Signer through a Turbo Duel ritual to welcome the Ruler of the Underworld. Jack, Yusei, and Crow faced Goodwin in a 3-on-1 Duel. During the duel, Goodwin forced Jack not to work with Yusei, and become a true King. Jack remembering Carly, refused, and his Life Points were lowered to 1. Soon after, he crashed and was unable to duel any further. After Yusei defeated Goodwin, he got saved by "Majestic Star Dragon". Pre-World Riding Grand Prix Half a year has passed since the Dark Signer incident. Jack was working with Yusei and Crow in developing a new Duel Runner engine, though during a test the engine overloaded and exploded. Afterward, he later assisted Yusei and Crow in tracking down Ghost. After Yusei defeated Ghost, they found out he was a robot and Yusei believed a new threat was approaching. Jack had apparently been seeing Carly in secret during the past six months at a café, indicating that their relationship is developing. However, Crow yelled at him for slacking off and demanded that he got money for new parts. Jack attempted to find honest work, but he was fired from every job he attempts, due to his ego and his obsession of himself being a Signer. After one such failure, he and Carly learned about a money trader named Garome who riped people off by making them sign some false documents. Jack then challenged Garome to a duel for those contracts, putting up his "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Wheel of Fortune" as antes. Jack ultimately won, however he still couldn't find a job. On the day of Akiza's final exam, Crow and Jack helped Yusei modify and improve her Duel Runner so she can Turbo Duel and obtain her license. Like the rest, he was present during her first official Turbo duel, in which she was able to defeat Trudge. But the duel was almost interrupted by a trap plotted by some guys that despised Akiza. However, Jack found out and beat them up for their cruel actions. One day, Carly informed Jack of Duel Runner thieves. With his pride of a Turbo Duelist, he decided to try and capture the thieves, but when one pulled a laser gun on him, one of the thieves suddenly tried to stop him and took the shot instead. As Jack stopped to check on the fallen man, Trudge appeared and informed him that this man was actually an undercover agent named Kazama. Feeling guilty, Jack borrowed Kazama's "Archfiend Chaos King" and hunts down the thieves, getting beaten up numerous times before he followed them to their hideout. Once he arrived, he and the ringleader engaged in a ground duel to the death. Jack seemed to be on the verge of losing, but then summoned the agent's Synchro monster and won the duel. When Trudge and his officers arrived, Jack had already beaten up all the gang members and had them piled up. Later, Jack returned the Synchro card back to the recovered agent, then they shook hands and Jack vowed to duel him someday. Jack begun to try and develop applicable skills, an example being making a table and chairs out of leftover parts one morning, but still ultimately failing when Crow sited down and the chair breaked apart from under him. After Leo and Luna's lost to Lucciano, Jack and Crow discussed the changes that have recently taken place. The two grow concerned for Yusei, and they decided to go find him and figure out what's troubling him once and for all. When they meet with Yusei, he revealed his unease around Ghost, and told them that he suspected that Yliaster is behind everything, as Roman had told him that it was a man from Yliaster who set him down the path of becoming a Dark Signer. Furthermore, they were using the WRGP for some mysterious plan, if Sherry was to be believed. The three decided to work towards mastering Dark Glass's Accel Synchro as a means to effectively combat the new Yliaster plot and to protect the city. When Yusei takes in an amnesiac named Bruno, Jack was distrusting and very hostile towards him, since he had modified his Duel Runner to greater heights. Imposter Jack When Jack suddenly got arrested by Sector Security, the word of him being a suspect got around. Trudge showed Yusei, Bruno, and Crow a security clip of Jack purposely destroying Duel Runners during duels. They all assume that it was Jack, because of the Wheel of Fortune, and the exact same deck. When Jack escaped Security, he set out to find the culprit. He later confronted the Imposter, a duplicate of Jack calling himself "The King". When Jack faced the mystery duelist, he ended up defeated by his own monster, "Red Dragon Archfiend" and seemingly fell into the sea. It was revealed that the imposter was a Riding Roid as a part of the Infinity Trio's (namely Jose's) plan to use the Signers for their nefarious scheme involving a "circuit" of some kind. Jack did not die but is actually captured and hidden in a cave while being shown what the impostor is doing, this time wreaking havoc on the highway. He was also under the careful watch of the trio by the use of a machine. Eventually, seeing his friends (Yusei, Crow, and Kazama) getting injured trying to figure out who was the so called 'King', Jack's willpower caused the machine to break, freeing Jack from his mind prison. He then escaped from the cave he was hidden in and chases after the Imposter. Jack intercepted the imposter before he was about to hurt Yusei and then challenged the imposter to a duel. During the duel the imposter constantly taunted him, telling him that he is now weaker than his former self. Jack summoned his "Red Dragon Archfiend" quickly with "Trust Guardian" but got pushed into a corner very early in the game as the Imposter summoned his "Red Dragon Archfiend" and boosted its attack. When it seemed Jack is winning, the imposter unleashed his ultimate weapon: the summoning of 3 "Red Dragon Archfiends" (they were colored blue, purple and yellow). The 3 Dragons nearly wiped out Jack's life points but he was saved by his "Red Dragon Archfiend", which was protected by "Trust Guardian".Jack then made his final move and summoned "Majestic Red Dragon" and gained the attack points of the Imposter's "Red Dragon Archfiend" before attacking and defeating him. The attack destroyed the Imposter Jack Atlas and all of his cards. Crashtown Jack also appeared in Crashtown. After Lotten canceled his duel with Kalin and Yusei, he tried to shoot Kalin, but he was intercepted by Crow's Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind. Seeing this, Barbara tried to attack the kids, but Jack prevented her to do it. He declared that he don't like to beat ladies except when is necessary. Later, before they returned to city, they said goodbye to Kalin, who decided to stay in the city to protect Nico and West after they lost their father. World Riding Grand Prix During the first round of the WRGP, Jack was the first in line against Team Unicorn, facing against Andore. The duelist who rounded the first turn of the track first was awarded by taking the first turn. As Jack raced towards the turn, he appeard to have secured the first turn, though Andore used the Overboost System to propel him around the corner. With his first turn, he summoned "Red Dragon Archfiend", believing the duel to be a match of Power Decks. Andore, however, was able to counter Jack's moves, destroying "Red Dragon Archfiend" and damaging his Wheel of Fortune in the process. Jack continued dueling without noticing the damage, though it is seen by Yusei and Bruno, who called him back to the pit. Jack refused to give up, continuing on. After taking some damage from Andore's attacks, Jack managed to re-summon his "Red Dragon Archfiend" and inflict the first damage by Team 5D's. Andore, however, was able to counter Jack's moves once again, and ended the duel using the effect of "Speed World 2". The damage suffered by Jack's Wheel of Fortune caused the braking system to malfunction, resulting in him being thrown from it while it spun out of control and crashed. Jack was able to walk his Wheel of Fortune off the track and got the "active duelist" tag to Akiza in time to prevent the team's disqualification. Jack was hospitalized and taken care of by Carly, Mina, and Stephanie. However, as Yusei continued to battle Jean, Jack urged his friend on after forcing himself back to the arena. After Yusei's victory, he congratulated his friend, glad to saw that their dream lived on. Jack dueled Nicolas, after Crow defeated Hermann. Due to effect of "Power Giant", he managed to dodge the final attack of Nicolas' card of darkness, "Doom's Ray", and only Nicolas lost all of his Life Points. Due to this victory, Team 5D's won the match, and proceeded to finals. Jack heard about the army of Ghosts that Placido released, so he went with Kazama to stop them. After beating several Ghosts, they left him and attacked Yusei, Sherry and Mizoguchi, beating Sherry and Mizoguchi, leaving Yusei to fight the rest alone. Jack and Kazama defeated a few of the Ghosts and noticed that the sky had turned ominous. Jack worried that something big is about to affect the whole city. After Yusei Accel Synchro Summoned "Shooting Star Dragon", he went to "Momentum " where Yusei met Jose and Lucciano. Then he heard the purposes of Yliaster from them. There he also saw Jose's machine emperor "Machine Emperor Grannel Infinity". After these events, Jack went to Nazca with Yusei after Yusei received an e-mail from Greiger. Grieger wrote that he had a dream in which Jack was killed by "Red Dragon Archfiend", causing him to invite Jack and Yusei. He told Jack that the former King needs to find a new way of battling, although Jack refused by sticking to his traditional style of "Power Play". Jack and Max, Greiger's little brother, engage in a duel that evening. Although Jack quickly pulled out his "Red Dragon Archfiend", Max's traps countered his strategy and reflected his attack. As a result of the blow, Jack is knocked off his Duel Runner as the duel is canceled. Wondering why his strategy failed, Jack leaves the others behind for a time. While driving, he founded a devastated village where only an old man remained. The man told Jack that the destruction was the work of The Crimson Devil when questioned by the duelist. The man was quickly possessed by the Familiar of Scar-Red Nova, who told Jack that if he desires power, Jack needs to go to the temple and duel him. In same time Scar-Red Nova appeared from fire. Jack then went to Greiger's temple and, ignoring Max, went to a secret passage beneath the temple. There he found the Familiar, who explained that a duel between them would serve as a ritual. If Jack won, he would gain a new power, yet if he lost, the familiar would use his body to awaken Scar-Red Nova. The duel started, although Jack quickly lost many Life Points due to the Familiar's burn deck. While they were dueling, Yusei, Greiger and Max arrived. The Familiar, seeing them, blocked the exit, preventing them from leaving. An unknown creature appeared within the abyss beneath the duel, which Greiger recognized as Scar-Red Nova, the ultimate Earthbound Immortal, who was sealed after he lost to Crimson Dragon a 10,000 years ago. After hearing that Scar-Red Nova is in fact an Earthbound Immortal, Jack was shocked and understood that he needed to win or he would be used as a sacrifice to summon the Earthbound Immortal. .]] Jack summoned "Red Dragon Archfiend" as the duel continued. After losing almost all of his life points due to Jack's strategy, the Familiar summoned his ace card. Jack successfully dodged the attack, but bears witness to the awakening of Scar-Red Nova. Greiger then explained that Scar-Red Nova was stopped by Burning Soul that was once possessed by the Ultimate Signer. Greiger believes that Jack is the current incarnation of the one who originally defeated Scar-Red Nova, shocking Yusei. Before Scar-Red Nova can attack, the Crimson Dragon appeared, helping Jack to capture Scar-Red Nova's power and transform it into "Scar-Red Nova Dragon". With it, Jack easily defeated the Familiar. Afterwards, Jack and Yusei said goodbye to Greiger, Max and Annie as they returned to New Domino City. As they rode off, Yusei and Jack declared that with the help of Clear Mind, Burning Soul, "Shooting Star Dragon" and "Scar-Red Nova Dragon", they will win the battle with Yliaster. After some time, Jack led Yusei, Crow and Bruno with him in order to find Red Demon's Noodle, a brand new cup ramen. During the search they met Lazar, but before they could catch him, he escaped. Later, Jack devised a plan to catch Lazar. Tomorrow, They made a promotion of Red Demon's Noodle. Crow needed to mask into Cup Ramen Man, because he lost to Jack in rock-paper-scissor. After Crow defeated some people, Lazar appeared, but he escaped again. Still, they managed to found him, and Crow duel him. Crow won, so Lazar needed to said to him everything he know about Yliaster. During examination, after Lazar told his history in which cup ramen has a big role, Jack give him all supplies of Red Demon's Noodle. Jack said to him that he also loved cup ramen while he was young. Because Lazar didn't told anything about Yliaster, Sherry destroyed all cup ramen, shocking Jack. Later Lazar remembered that name of organization which sent directors of Public Security Maintenance Bureau is in database, which is turbo duel game. After Akiza easily won, Jack decided to duel, but he lost. After he complained that the game needed some sort of combo, Yusei told to him that he just missed the timing. Then Yusei brilliantly won, and name of company appeared. It's name is Momentum Express Development Organization, which surprised everybody. Jack then went with Yusei and others to talk about Momentum Express Development Organization with Rick. Jack noticed that organization's business is very mysterious. After Yusei, Sherry and Bruno were sent into wormhole by Clark Smith, Jack and others Signers were protected from the Yliaster's changing history. Jack with others Signer then went to dock were they reunited with Yusei and Bruno. Few days later, Jack went with Crow and Akiza to watch the Exhibition Duel of Team Ragnarok. Jack was chosen by Dragan as his opponent and the Duel commenced. Jack immediately summoned Red Dragon Archfiend but Dragan used his relentless attack as an opportunity to Synchro Summon his strongest monster, "Polar God Thor". Dragan said to Jack that expected more from attack of former King, and then he declared an attack. Red Dragon Archfiend and the Polar God Thor clashed, causing the sky to darken and the arena to tremble with the force of an earthquake. Hastily, Lazar interrupted the duel to avoid more damage. Jack was the first wheeler against Team Taiyo, facing Yoshizo. Jack quickly summoned "Red Dragon Archfiend", but his attack was stopped by Yoshizo's strong defense. Jack understood that Yoshizo was stalling, but he didn't know the reason. He finally managed to destroy Yoshizo's ace monster, "Holding-Hands Majin", and inflict piercing damage trough Yoshizo's week defense monsters using "Lancer Archfiend". However, during his duel with Jinbei, a second wheeler of Team Taiyo, Jinbei summoned his "Holding-Hands Majin". Seeing this, Jack decided to end duel as a draw. He powered up attack of "Red Dragon Archfiend" and activated "Shock Wave", destroying "Red Dragon Archfiend". However, only Jack lost all his life points because Jinbei activated "Gift of the Mystical Elf", which saved him. At the pit, Jack warned Crow to don't let Jinbei continue line up his turns. After Crow asked him why, Jack answered that it is his hunch, which nerved Crow. Manga biography .]] In the manga, Jack works with Rex Goodwin. In this version, he seems much more malicious compared to his attitude in the anime, and does not have a history with Yusei. At some point, Jack defeated Akiza Izinski , Greiger and a number of other opponents, many of whom want a rematch. In a Turbo Duel tournament, he achieved ten consecutive wins. Jack was sent to Satellite, before Goodwin begins plans for the D1 Grand Prix. In Satellite, Jack found Yusei and attacked him with "Heavenly King Black Highlander". He congratulated Yusei on dodging the attack and challenged him to a Duel. Yusei declined in favor of helping Sect. Jack continued to attack him with "Black Highlander", but Yusei defended with "Junk Blader". Seeing that they were already dueling in some form, they decided to have a proper Duel. When Sect fell from Yusei's Duel Runner, Yusei abandoned the Duel to save him, but Jack continued. Yusei and Sect fell into a body of water, as Jack won the Duel. Afterwards, he found "Synchro Deflector", on Yusei's Duel Runner, which he could have used to prevent himself losing the Duel. Jack smiled and chucks the card away, leaving Yusei and Sect in the water. At the opening for the the D1 Grand Prix, Jack speeds out when Goodwin announced that there is a huge wall that the contestants must overcome. He looked at the contestants and recognized them from previous encounters. He patronized them, saying that the D1 Grand Prix seems to be a consolation tournament, but he smiled when he saw Crow Hogan and Kalin Kessler were competing. Akiza met Jack in a corridor later. He remarked that it must be nice being revered as the flower of the academy. Akiza insisted that she has changed since their last encounter and her pride shall keep her from losing. Jack smirked and asked her to climb her way up to him. He seemed pleased to see that Yusei was competing and told Lazar off, when he laughed that it looked like Yusei wouldn't be showing-up. During Yusei and Greiger's Duel, Jack corrected Mina when she said that Greiger is called the "Undefeated Giant". Deck :Main article: Jack Atlas' Decks Jack plays a Burn/Beatdown Deck that focuses on inflicting damage to his opponent either through battle or effect damage, while summoning his ace "Red Dragon Archfiend". His deck is an opposite of Yusei's, as Yusei prefers defensive and adapting style, while Jack punishes his opponents for defensive play, probably to show their rivalry. Most of his monsters inflict piercing damage like "Mad Archfiend" and "Twin-Sword Marauder" while his traps inflict most of the effect damage, but also aid in summoning. He also has access to "Majestic Red Dragon" for more intense opponents like Dark Signer Carly and the Imposter Jack. Jack has two Decks, one for Turbo Duels, and one for normal Duels. His new deck focuses its strength into inflicting lifepoint damage and powerful monsters to tie into his new "Burning Soul" style. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters